


A pesar de todo

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans era, verdaderamente, todo lo que Mercedes Jones quería para Navidad / El posible 3x08 de Glee desde mi punto de vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pesar de todo

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot escrito en Octubre de 2011 cuando supimos que Chord Overstreet volvería a la serie. Ojalá que os guste.

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**A pesar de todo** _

Mercedes Jones se encontraba en las escaleras del instituto William McKinley, esperando a que su novio terminase su entrenamiento. ¿Cuánto podría llevar allí? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince? Probablemente mucho más.

Suspiró profundamente. No le molestaba tener que esperarlo, de hecho, estaba más que acostumbrada a hacerlo. Sin embargo, ese día, se sentía distinta, rara.

Algo iba mal. Ella notaba que algo iba mal. Además, estaba convencida de que alguien la seguía, pero por más que mirase a un lado y a otro, no era capaz de ver qué era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

Alguien la observaba, estaba más que segura de ello.

Volvió a mirar el reloj por enésima vez. Ya pasaban quince minutos del final del entrenamiento y aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Shane la invitaría a comer y luego la acompañaría a comprar los regalos de Navidad de sus familias.

Ese año, Mercedes no tendría que comprar regalos para los miembros del Glee Club, de hecho, ni siquiera gastaría su dinero en regalos para Santana. Pues Shane le había dicho que para regalar, primero debías sentirte querido y apreciado por esas personas. Y no es que Santana le tuviese mucha estima...

Los echaba de menos, a todos ellos. Extrañaba a Kurt, a Tina y a Artie. A Puck, Quinn, Finn, Britt y Mike, incluso a Rachel y Blaine.

¡Los echaba tanto de menos! Pero... ellos no la comprendían, no la apreciaban. No veían lo que había dentro de ella. Quería triunfar costara lo que costase. Había esperado tres años para ello, sabía que el papel de María era suyo por completo, pero a pesar de eso, se lo habían ofrecido también a Rachel. Simplemente porque era Rachel Berry y no se le podía decir que no.

Mercedes se había ido al coro de Shelby Corcoran y desde allí, había reclutado a Santana. Quien sabe... quizás pudiese reclutar a más gente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo...

Shane apareció por fin, al fondo del pasillo. Caminaba hacia ella, enfadado.

—Hola —le dijo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

—Hola —masculló él, molesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se preocupó.

—Los idiotas del Glee Club... llevan todo el día cantando villancicos.

—¿Y? —dijo ella, agarrándole la mano tratando de calmarlo.

—Que estoy harto, que solo es Diciembre. Estoy cansado de tanto villancico y tanto muérdago en todos los rincones del McKinley —le respondió de mal humor, señalando uno de ellos, colgado en la puerta de salida.

Ambos pasaron por debajo, sin prestarle atención.

—Las Navidades son una de las épocas más bonitas del año. Quizás, la más especial —le respondió su novia.

—Si tú lo dices... —Shane se encogió de hombros relajándose un poco.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —Mercedes trató de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Bien, supongo. No los conté pero probablemente haya hecho como cuatro placajes —le comentó, sonriendo.

Mercedes esbozó una mueca de dolor. Pobres...

—Beiste nos ha dicho que probablemente ingrese un nuevo jugador en el equipo. ¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Ya somos bastante luchando por nuestros puestos, como para que ahora venga un niño de papá enchufado y pretenda quitárnoslos!

—¿Es nuevo en el McKinley? —le preguntó su novia, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Eso parece... de verdad espero, que no sea como la Sugar... si veo otro niño mimado delante, le lanzó el balón, te lo juro.

—Sugar no es tan así... Hay que conocerla, Shane.

—Ya... eres demasiado buena, cariño. Puede que cante mal, pero si sigue entrenando como lo está haciendo, puede llegar a ser mejor que Rachel Berry, por lo que además de tener una rival, pasarías a tener dos. Ponte las pilas o perderemos todo lo que hemos conseguido.

Ambos caminaron hacia el coche de Shane.

El chico, a medio camino, accionó el mando de la llave para abrir las puertas. Se subió al coche y esperó a que su novia también lo hiciese.

Antes de ponerse el cinturón, Mercedes miró por última vez el instituto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Shane, apresurándose a abrochárselo él.

—Yo... creo... me siento observada —le dijo finalmente.

—¿Observada? —repitió el chico, mirando a uno y otro lado, sin lograr ver a nadie más—. Vamos, no digas tonterías. ¿Por qué te iban a observar? ¿O crees que es uno de los del Glee que quieren teneros vigilados a los de tu grupo? Si es eso... puedo hablar con ellos y dejarles dos cositas claras.

—No, no. No son ellos, estoy segura —le respondió, mientras Shane encendía ya el motor del coche.

—Puede haber sido Hudson o Puckerman. Aunque Hudson es imposible, no podría disimular su altura. Y no veo que interés podría tener Puckerman en vigilarte. Quizás sea el estúpido de Abrams, aunque la silla lo coarta...

—¿Por qué lo llamas así? —protestó Mercedes.

—Solo lo imito. Él te llamó estúpida, yo se lo llamo a él.

—Él no me llamó estúpida, solo dijo que mi orgullo era estúpido —intentó defenderlo.

—Para mí, es lo mismo —le respondió, saliendo ya del parking del McKinley.

—Tienes razón —asintió Mercedes.

Pero no pudo evitar, durante un segundo, mirar por el espejo retrovisor, intentando ver si alguien los seguía o se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

—Deja de mirar, Mercedes. Me estás poniendo nervioso. Estás un poco paranoica.

Sí. Paranoica, loca y desequilibrada, pero completamente segura de que alguien los seguía y los observaba.

Suspiró y se relajó en el asiento, buscando la mano de él en la palanca de cambios.

—Mercedes... —la regañó.

Ella la quitó rápidamente.

—Lo siento —él no podía conducir con facilidad, si ella dejaba su mano sobre la suya.

Un recuerdo atravesó su mente como un relámpago. Sam, posando su mano sobre la de ella mientras Mercedes conducía el coche de vuelta al motel.

—Mercedes... ¡Hey!

La chica salió del trance, volviendo a mirarle y dedicándole toda su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿Ya has pensado los regalos o todavía estás en dudas?

_¿Regalos? Sí, claro. Regalos. A eso vamos. A comprar regalos._

—Pues... no sé. A mi madre quiero regalarle flores este año y puede que...

—¿Flores? —la interrumpió, girando a la izquierda en el cruce—. Mercedes, las flores se marchitan en pocos días, es como si no le hubieses regalado nada. Regalos... Materiales, sí. Siempre los mejores regalos, cosas que puedan conservarse en el tiempo, cosas que no mueren ni se marchitan. Flores, no.

Mercedes lo miró durante un solo segundo, antes de perderse nuevamente en sus recuerdos, buscando en lo más hondo de su corazón, aquella vez en la que Sam Evans le había regalado flores.

...

_* Son para ti, Mercedes._

_* Son preciosas, Sam. Pero... ¿Por qué?_

_* Porque necesitaba regalártelas_  —el chico se encogió de hombros—.  _Solo eso_  —se agachó, todavía con las flores en la mano, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

 _* Muchas gracias. Te deben haber costado mucho... No deberías gastar tu dinero en mí_  —le reprochó.

 _* Todas las flores deberían permanecer juntas, Mercedes. Y ahora, ya lo están_  —dijo mientras agarraba una de ellas y se la colocaba sobre su oreja, acariciándola a la vez.

La chica le sonrió hipnotizada antes de sentir como los labios de él acariciaban los suyos.

...

—Estás sonriendo... ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? —le preguntó Shane, sacándola de su nube.

—Eh... nada.

—Vale —le dijo, restándole importancia, y centrando de nuevo su vista en la carretera.

No volvió a hablarle en todo el camino hacia el centro comercial. Ella tampoco lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando arrancar a Sam Evans de su mente.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Mercedes, por fin, llegaba a casa cargada de paquetes.

No le había comprado las flores a su madre, a pesar de que así lo deseaba. Pero no lo haría, al menos, no delante de Shane. Se enfadarían de nuevo y no quería perderlo, no a él. Ya había perdido a...

_¡Sal de mi mente! ¡Sal de mis recuerdos! ¡Sal de mi corazón! Por Dios, ¡Se fue! ¡Se fue y no va a volver! ¡Te lo dijo! ¡Te dijo que no volvería! ¡Olvídalo ya! Solo fue Junio, solo Junio..._

El mejor Junio de toda su vida.

Subió a su habitación dejando los paquetes encima de la cama y abrió el cajón, sacando la cajita de recuerdos guardada en él. Había pocas cosas materiales, muy pocas.

Todo lo que él le había dado y regalado, lo llevaba guardado en su corazón. Eran regalos efímeros.

Los miró, uno a uno, recordando cada beso y cada abrazo. Recordando cada vez que la agarraba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, imaginando cómo podrían haber sucedido las cosas si él no se hubiese marchado.

¿Seguirían juntos? ¿Lo habrían dejado? ¿Ella se habría ido de New Directions? ¿O se habría quedado en el coro por él? ¿La habría apoyado en su decisión de dejar el papel?

Ya no lo sabría. Sam se había marchado y no iba a volver. Ahora tenía a Shane a su lado y nada más debía importarle.

Si tenía que callar a su corazón, lo silenciaría. ¡Podría hacerlo! Era una diva al fin y al cabo.

Dejó la cajita nuevamente en el cajón, tapándola con su ropa interior.

Puede que quisiese callar a su corazón, pero no quería borrar esos recuerdos.

Corrió a esconder los regalos antes de que sus padres regresasen a casa. Encendió la radio, justo a tiempo para oír como Mariah Carey acababa de cantar "All I want for Christmas is you"

_¡Que hermosa canción!_

Todo lo que quería para Navidad... todo lo que quería era a él. Quería a Sam de vuelta, pero eso era imposible.

Se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo intentando centrar su mente en Shane, pero no podía. Todos sus intentos fracasaban y Sam Evans siempre regresaba a su cabeza.

Si al menos, volviese él también.

Un deseo de Navidad.

Un regalo de Navidad

Solo verlo una última vez.

Pensando en él, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Tina, Artie y Mike se encontraban al fondo del pasillo, apoyados en las taquillas charlando animadamente.

Mercedes tendría que pasar por delante de ellos otra vez, para recibir de nuevo su mirada de lástima de cada día. Seguirían hablando y charlando como las demás veces y ni siquiera se girarían a saludarla.

Sin embargo, no sucedió así. No esa vez. Los chicos se callaron al pasar por su lado, pero ella había alcanzado a oír sus últimas palabras.

—Creo que deberíamos decírselo —había dicho Tina.

—No —se negó Artie—. Ya lo verá. No le digas nada.

—Artie, no creo que sea buena idea —respondió Mike.

Todos la miraron al pasar, callándose rápidamente.

Ella tampoco los saludó, se limitó a seguir su camino a clase de español.

No miró atrás, no quería ver como la volvían a mirar con sus caras de lástima.

* * *

Puede que a Shane le hartasen los villancicos pero, ¡ella se moría de ganas de cantarlos!

¿Qué hacía allí?

¿En el auditorio?

Sus pies la habían llevado hasta allí casi sin darse cuenta.

Recordaba sus actuaciones con el Club Glee en ese mismo escenario. "Dog Days Are Over", "Umbrella" "Born this Way" "Don´t stop thinking about tomorrow"...

Sam…

Lo recordaba a él, allí, cantando y bailando con ella en las actuaciones. Todo lo que quería para Navidad era él.

Solo a él.

Solo una última vez.

Empezó a cantar la canción, creyendo así, que podría hacerse realidad solo con expresarla en alto.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ya sabía que era imposible que él volviese. Le había dicho que jamás volvería.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is_

_You... yea yea_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(and I) Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing (oh yea)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You (You) baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

—¡Ya está bien! —Gritó—. ¡Ah!

Se giró sobre sí misma, gritando nuevamente.

—¡No te escondas! ¡Sé que me sigues a todas partes! ¡Quiero saber quién eres!

Pero nadie le respondió.

Mercedes suspiró nuevamente. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

¡El telón! ¡El telón se había movido! Sí, sí. Se había movido. ¡Lo había visto!

Corrió hacia él, segura de que encontraría detrás de él a quién fuera que la estuviese siguiendo.

Lo movió rápidamente con sus brazos y sus manos, revelándose una figura enfrente de ella.

La figura se aproximó hasta quedar perfectamente visible.

No.

No podía ser.

No era posible.

Sam...

Sus pies se aferraron al suelo como si sus zapatos llevasen clavos. Su cuerpo no se movió, no se acercó ni se alejó de él. Solo lo miró como si se tratase de una ilusión óptica.

—Mercedes —susurró su nombre acercándose a ella.

Ella no le respondió, tampoco le salían las palabras.

—Mercedes, siento haberte seguido. De verdad, solo... solo necesitaba verte. Saber que estabas bien.

La chica seguía completamente muda. Estaba soñando, sí. Era un sueño del que no quería despertarse.

—Mercedes, dí algo. Por favor.

¿Pero que podría decir? ¿"¡Hola Sam! Te he echado de menos, me sigues gustando. Te sigo queriendo, pero ahora estoy con otro y tú solo fuiste Junio. Solo... junio."?

—Entiendo —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza al ver que ella no respondía, y sonriéndole.

Sam inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás durante un segundo.

Mercedes siguió su mirada viendo cómo sobre sus cabezas se encontraba suspendida una ramita de muérdago.

Estaban repartidos por todo el instituto, sí. Pero... ¿En medio del telón del auditorio también? ¿No les llegaba con ponerlo en las puertas?

Muérdago.

Un beso bajo el muérdago.

Un beso...

Un beso de Sam.

Él se inclinó buscando sus labios, mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura y la pegaban a él por completo.

Su boca lo había extrañado. Lo supo en el momento en el que finalmente sus labios se amoldaban a los de él, reconociéndolos. Recordándolos.

Ella correspondía a ese beso aunque sabía que no estaba bien. No.

No estaba bien, pero el muérdago les valía de excusa.

La lengua del chico acarició la suya haciendo que la chica deseara morirse en ese mismo momento. No por el hecho de estar engañando a Shane sino por haberse engañado a sí misma durante tanto tiempo, creyendo que podría olvidarle.

Sam se separó unos centímetros de su boca, abriendo sus ojos y haciendo que ella lo mirase. Le acarició la mejilla antes de depositar un último beso en sus dulces labios.

Luego, se alejó de ella. Apartándose, a la vez, de debajo de la ramita.

—Recuérdalo, ¿vale? —Le dijo—. Cuando pienses en mí, recuerda todo lo que vivimos, todo... y recuerda estos últimos besos que nos dimos. Nadie... nadie podrá quitármelos. Sé que no estás sola, Mercy... Mercedes, me alegro, de verdad. Me alegro que alguien haya podido ver en ti lo que yo vi. Me alegro de que hayas podido seguir adelante, me alegro de que seas feliz. Solo... no olvides esto, por favor. No lo olvides —le suplicó.

Y con esas últimas palabras, se volvió a marchar, como lo había hecho aquel día de Junio, dejándola sola y queriéndolo con todo su corazón.

Ahora ya no importaba, ya no estaba con él. Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría, no podría olvidarlo nunca. ¡Había sido su primer amor!

Salió del auditorio buscándolo por los pasillos, pero no lo encontró.

Era Shane quién estaba recostado en su taquilla, esperándola.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó nada más llegar.

—Ensayando... en el auditorio.

Su novio asintió con la cabeza.

—No me siento bien, Shane —le dijo con voz apagada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te ha sentado mal el almuerzo? —Sostuvo su rostro entre sus dos manos mientras la observaba—. Yo te veo bien, pero quizás deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

Acto seguido, la agarró de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella.

La chica comenzó a andar a su lado. No le dolía nada, solo su corazón de tanto querer olvidar y no poder.

Lo vio al fondo del pasillo, tapándole los ojos a Quinn e inclinándose para susurrarle algo a su oído.

Ella se giró, viendo quién le había hablado y chillando de alegría. Mientras sus manos lo abrazaban y se enredaban en su cuello.

El rubio la agarró por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, mientras Quinn Fabray se reía a carcajadas.

Mercedes y Shane se aproximaban a ellos en el momento en el que Sam la dejaba ya en el suelo.

—He vuelto, Quinn —le sonrió su ex novio.

—¿Para quedarte?

—Sí, para quedarme.

—¡Oh, Sam! ¡Has vuelto para quedarte! —La chica todavía no podía creerlo.

Sam los vio pasar a su lado, fijándose en como sus manos se agarraban formando una sola.

Mercedes flaqueó durante un segundo, resistiendo sus ganas de soltarse. Pero finalmente, se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de Shane, mientras seguían su camino.

Quinn lo miró, viendo como él los observaba irse.

—Sam, ¿no vas a hablar con ella?

Mercedes alcanzó a oír su respuesta antes de doblar finalmente la esquina.

—No, Quinn. Ella ya no me necesita.

Mercedes intentó no llorar, pero no pudo. Una lágrima ya recorría su rostro.

Él los vio desaparecer por el pasillo y apartó su mirada, dolido.

Ya no lo necesitaba, ya no. Pero eso no impedía que Sam Evans siguiese queriéndola, a pesar de todo.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá os haya gustado. ¡Muchos besos!
> 
> Syl


End file.
